And this type of love isn't rational
by shadowcat238
Summary: Everyone who knows her talks fondly about how she would have no trouble getting a husband: her rational, intellectual equal. Anything else, anything but this idea of the best, is unfathomable.


****Guess who has been hit full-on with nostalgia, and is now writing again?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PRLG

* * *

**And this type of love isn't rational**

Kendrix is many things: her parents' pride and joy, a brilliant researcher, rational and level-headed, loyal and kind…

Everyone who knows her talks fondly about how she would have no trouble getting a husband: her rational, intellectual equal. They would achieve together, research together, explore together, and then have children, the idyllic home, and a pet or two, as dictated by norms in which she grew up. Anything else, anything but this idea of the best, is unfathomable.

The first thing that she finds actually unfathomable is her attraction to the impulsive, fiercely loyal, former stowaway. He is not her competent, level-headed man; he is neither his brother Mike nor her friend from training, Kai. But, Leo _is_ competent and can be rational; he simply cares more about people and doing the right thing than rules. Kendrix decides that likes that.

One day, he kisses her in a fit of excitement, and everything that "should" happen is obliterated from her mind. It was sudden, but by no means unwelcome, and ends too soon. She cannot sleep that night because she feels jittery, and laughs at herself: perhaps why one thinks this description is so cheesy is because it happens so commonly.

He tries to apologize the next day, she instead leans in and kisses him. Kendrix had never been so uninhibited before, and this is the first time that she has done and wanted to do this. It lasts for more than an instant this time, and she feels her entire body vibrate in pleasure.

Her dream-life-plan blurs more every time they see each other, every time they talk which inevitably led to a deep conversation, every time they hold each other's hands while sprinting to find a deserted hallway or room or any place where they can be alone. The images first blur, then begin taking the shape of his body, his smile, the tufts of his hair that always stick up in the morning until he dumps water on them.

The others don't know what to make of the new Kendrix: she oscillates between floating in a red and pink haze and brilliantly working with more focus and insight than ever. She is also more prone to perceive, but not think about, the unspoken words behind everyone's eyes; Commander Stanton's inquiry, and perhaps disapproval, at the sight of his daughter-figure with a Terra Venture criminal. Kai's disbelief that it happened so quickly, especially when they had spoken barely more than ten words to one another upon first meeting, since he had liked her first; in Kendrix's opinion, it doesn't matter who knows and starts liking who first, but which two people like and connect with each other the best. Damon's not-quite-judging but still surprised reaction because it seemed so unlikely that it would happen. Maya's insight every time Leo comes to their room when she remembers that one task she absolutely needs to do and excuses herself, but not before shooting Kendrix _that_ look. She is the best roommate and friend for whom anyone can ask.

As Kendrix presses her ear against his chest, she hears his heartbeat: strong yet soft, alive. She loves his impulsiveness, his loyalty, his willingness to break rules to do the greatest good (which, according to an eminent moral psychologist, is more advanced in moral development than obeying laws without fail), because they show his humanity. Being affected by him shows her that she is human too, something that she and others around her had seemed to forget often.

She can live in the moment; in fact, she doesn't want to miss a thing. They do not speak of the future yet, because they were unsure of what they would do themselves, and there is no need to rush by piling all of their baggage, dirty laundry, speculative portraits of the future, in front of each other until they cannot see the person behind all of it. She's with him now, and that's all that matters.

Her robot-partner would just have to wait.

* * *

On the side note, Lost Galaxy currently has my vote for best-looking cast. I had a crush on Kai before I even knew what a crush was.


End file.
